


There Ain't No Me If There Ain't No You

by oreob1tch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Crying Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Mean Sammy, Mention of smut, Pre-Stanford, Rejection, Sad Dean, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You promised you would never leave!" Dean yells and Sam rolls his eyes. <br/>"You promised you would never hurt me. You promised you would take care of me. And look where it ended, Dean!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Ain't No Me If There Ain't No You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different from those Wincest fanfictions I usually write. I hope you don't mind.. because yeah, I love me some sad Wincest

**STANDFORD UNIVERSITY**

 

 

Dean looks at the piece of paper like he's never seen a letter before.

Where the hell is "Standford University"?

_California_

His breath hitches in his throat. Why didn't Sam say anything?

 _Maybe it just came in,_ Dean thinks but then he sees the date when it was written. _Two months ago. He knows for two months. And he didn't say a word._

"What is this?" He opens the bathroom door and Sam looks at him confused, drying his hair.

"What do you mean?"

Dean hands him the letter. "When did you wanna tell me? Tell dad?"

Sam is frozen for few seconds, before he scoffs. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes. You do! You're still a kid Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes. "It's SAM, not Sammy. And I'm not a kid. I made a decision. I want a life, Dean. A proper life. I want to have a girlfriend and marry her and have normal job. Hunting is not for me."

It's not the fact that Sam decided to leave, nor it's the fact that he hates hunting - Dean hates it too, after all. It's the fact he wants to find a girlfriend and marry her.

"but what about us?"

Did Sammy forgot that only an hour ago, he was literally begging for Dean's cock?

Sammy snorts. "We are not a couple, Dean."

And it hurts like hell.

Everyone thinks that Dean is the one who sleeps around. Which is not true. He never dated anyone and kissed only like three girls. Never had sex with a girl. And since he and Sammy started messing around, he hasn't even looked at another girl or boy.

Sam is everything Dean needs, he's everything he wants. And saying they are not a couple hurts because yes, yes they are. He takes him on dates when he has enough money, he holds his hand, they _are_ a couple.

"You promised you would never leave!" Dean yells and Sam rolls his eyes.  
  
"You promised you would never hurt me. You promised you would take care of me. And look where it ended, Dean!"

_I hurt him? When? How?_

"Did I.."

Sam bites his lips. "Fuck Dean, no I didn't.."

"You said you would tell me if it hurts. You said you would told me to stop. I never forced.."

"I know." And Sam does look sorry but doesn't at the same time. "But you gotta admit Dean, what we have, it's pretty fucked up."

Dean takes a deep breath. "It's the least fucked up thing that we have, Sammy. Look at us, our lives. We hunt monsters, We haven't seen our dad for a week. I basically raised you myself."

"It's still incest." And all of a sudden he sounds cold. "I don't want this anymore."

_He's lying. He has to be lying. It's not true. I love him. He loves me too, I know he does."_

"Don't do it, Sammy please." His eyes star watering. "You can't leave me."

And for some unknown reason, he hopes that Sam will tell him to come with him. That they will make it work. That Dean can work and Sam would go to school and they would live together and live a normal life.

"I don't want you in my life Dean. I just don't."

At this point, Dean is not even trying to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I love you." he says and it feels weird and the word rolled slowly off his tongue because he's never said it before. He said that he loved what was Sam doing, or how he felt, but never that he loved him.

"I love you. So much. You can't leave me."

Dean doesn't beg. Never. Most of the time he doesn't even says please. Only when it comes to Sam.

And he steps closer to the giant piece of shit that is his brother and kisses him. It's not slow. It's not romantic. It's not full of love.

There's anger. Sadness. Lots of Dean's tears and too much teeth and tongue but Dean doesn't dare to pull away.

"one last time." He whispers against Sam's kiss swolen lips. "Let me, one more time."

Sam nods and Dean can feel that he's already half hard. Fortunately for Dean, Sam's still naked from the shower so he just wraps his fingers around Sam's cock, stroking slowly. Sam groans, pushing Dean against the wall and grabing the elastic band of his boxers.

"I'm gonna do it tonight." Sam growls. "I'm gonna fuck you so good Dean."

Dean whimpers. He's still crying but he couldn't care less.

"Take me." He whispers. And Sam does. He fucks him rough, fast, hard and deep and Dean loves every damn second of it.

***

 _It's been two years,_ he hears dad say. _He's not coming back._

And it's probably true. He said it himself - he doesn't want Dean to be part of his new amazing life.

Dad leaves for another hunt, without Dean this time. He stays home, collecting things that Sam left there, in the Impala. He's going to throw it away. It's just ruining him.

Few hours later, he's laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Sam's belonging are still in one box, under the bed. Dean closes his eyes. He feels tired. The bed is too big for him, the room feels too cold.

He's asleep in a minute, hugging his pillow the way he used to hug Sam.

it's the noise that wakes him up. Steps. Is dad home already? Probably.

He doesn't even bother to open his eyes. He's still too tired.

Then there are lips pressed against his and his eyes shoot open.

_What the-_

"Sam?" 

The younger man grins. "Oh god I'm so glad I found you."

Dean doesn't know how to react. Is it really him? Isn't this just a shape shifter?

"I missed you."

Dean is staring at Sam's face in disbelief.

"It's me, Dean. Sammy."

 

 

 


End file.
